Chasing the Cold
by Aurora-Royale
Summary: You never saw it coming; didn't think you needed it. But when the boy in the blue hoodie goes off on another dangerous adventure, one that threatens you and your memories, you can't help but find yourself chasing the cold. A Jack x Reader fic. Reviews are appreciated. Jack freezes flames.


**Wow, so my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, and it's a Jack Frost x Reader story. I don't know. I guess I just saw a lot of them all over dA and tumblr, and became interested in making my own. You know, so others could enjoy in the experience of what I thought it would be like to be in a relationship with the white-haired sex god known as Jack Frost.**

**Anyways, just a few minor comments before I start. 1) I ****_do not_**** own Rise of the Guardians; it is of the utmost importance that this is stated now, ahead of time. This fantastically amazing bunch of awesomeness belongs to William Joyce 2) I am using references from both the movie and the books. However, my knowledge of the books ****_is limited_****. I have not had the opportunity to read them, and therefore am aware of the fact that not all of my information is exactly canon or correct; whether this be intentional or not, ****_deal with it_**** 3) This is by far the fluffliest, most pointlessly romantic piece of literature I have ever written in my life, and I couldn't be happier about that.**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh come on!" You cried out into frosty winter air. "This is _so_ not fair!"

A crisp breeze blew past you, carrying with it the sound of laughter. You huddled into your coat and shivered as the chuckling grew closer. "Aw, come on! You know how the old saying goes. 'All's fair in love and war!'" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, and you glanced around quickly with a cautious glance and a wary grin, scanning for its source. Kneeling to the ground, you scooped up handfuls of the white powdery snow, crunching it beneath your thick gloves into the form of a snowball.

"Oh yeah?" You asked, tossing the snowball in one hand and catching it again. "Well here's the war. Where's the love?" Suddenly, another gust of wind burst around you, blowing your hair across your cheeks and into your face. That same chuckle from before was back, this time next to your ear.

"_Right here_," and before you could even jump in surprise, a pair of icy cold lips pressed against the tip of your nose. "Haha, got you! Admit it, I got you!"

Jack Frost -white-haired, snowy, fun-loving extraordinaire- seemed to practically materialize in front of you. You spit a few [h/c] locks from your lips and brushed the rest out of your face. "Fine, you got me!" you said with a laugh. Jack smiled at you, something surprisingly warm coming from a winter spirit. Just seeing it made you want to melt inside. You shook your head to yourself and squeezed your hand tighter around your snowball. Before Jack could move away, you whipped the snowball from behind your back and at his face, "But now I got you!"

The snowy sprite blinked as frosty white dripped from his face and you clutched your stomach, laughing hard at his expression. "You should see your face!" Jack wiped the snow from his face, looking as it collected in his hand before glancing back at you. He smirked deviously, and that's when you knew you were in trouble. "Uh-oh…" you murmured, before turning on your heel and running in the opposite direction.

"Hey, get back here!" Jack yelled, and a rush of wind could be heard behind you. _Crap, he's flying…_ You thought to yourself, but merely smiled at the idea. Jack really was the Guardian of Fun. You'd only known him for a few months –almost a year now- but you and he had already become the best of friends. Even more than that, actually.

He had shown up at such a perfect time, you couldn't help but count yourself lucky at how convenient it had been. Your parents were fighting more than usual, and school and your friends were giving you more unwanted stress. Things were getting so bad, you were starting to have trouble believing in yourself, let alone childhood legends like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy. No matter how much you wanted to. That's when Jack showed up.

Jamie, a little boy who lived on your street, had been playing with your little brother in the snow one December day while you watched them. School had gone particularly bad that day, and you wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole somewhere and disappear. You had been sitting on the front porch, more or less wallowing in your own self pity, when the two boys approached you. "[Name], are you ok?" Jamie had asked. He was such a sweet boy, and you smiled slightly at his concern. "Do you wanna come and play with us?"

You shrugged dejectedly. "I'm just not up for it today Jamie…"

The eleven year old boy frowned and started to walk away. He muttered a sad, "Oh, ok," over his shoulder, and your mood plummeted even further for hurting his feelings. As he crossed back into the yard, you could've sworn you heard him talk to someone else. "No, come on. We should leave her alone… Jack!" Jamie whipped around and looked at you, your brother following suit. "Jack!" He yelled this time.

Suddenly, a cold, tingly feeling overtook you, and you felt the overwhelming urge to just laugh. The feeling bubbled up in your chest and burst from your mouth in a series of giggles. You tried to hold them back, but couldn't, and just continued to laugh. "W-what's going on?" You looked over at Jamie, and his frown melted into a smile. His gaze moved from you to the space in front of you. "What are you looking…"

"_To answer your first question_," a voice said from your front steps, "_I'm giving you the most fun you've had in, I'd say, what must be a very long time. And as for your second question_," you stumbled backwards, and as you looked more closely, a silhouette started to form before you. "_He happens to be looking at me- though I don't blame him. I _am_ pretty good looking._" The silhouette solidified into a boy; a white-haired, slim-bodied, _adorable _boy. You processed this information, and then you screamed.

Jamie and your brother covered their ears, and the boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Shhhhhhh! Hey, hey it's ok! Just- just shhhhhhhhhhh, stop screaming! It's ok!" You kept screaming and stumbled farther backwards, making a break for the house. You were about to grab the door knob when you felt a freezing cold hand slide over your mouth, stifling your screams. "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you, so just calm down already!"

You stopped struggling against him and pulled his hand from your mouth, staring at it in awe. "You're… you're _real_?" The boy slipped his hand out of your grasp and nodded with a sheepish smile. "But, where did you come from? How did you get here?" The boy looked like he was about to answer, when Jamie gasped.

"Jack… she can see you…" He said sounding astonished. A look of confusion passed over the boy, Jack's, face. He turned his gaze to you, and stared. His confusion increased before slowly melting away, turning into sheer glee.

"You can see me?" You nodded. Jack turned back to Jamie. "She can see me… I've got another believer!" He ran up to you and threw his arms around your shoulders laughing, lifting you off the ground and swinging you around your front porch. You tensed, before eventually relaxing into his grasp, laughing along with him. The feeling from before had yet to subside. "You're a believer!" From down in the yard, you heard your brother scoff.

"But, she's so _old_!" He complained, and Jamie giggled a bit from beside him. You gasped at the insult, and Jack chuckled next to you. "I mean, she's already [age]!" You rolled your eyes as the winter spirit laughed even harder, bending over. He made an attempt to straighten out, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Heh, sorry. Really, I am." He cleared his throat and faced you. "Actually, it's nice that you're your age. It means there's hope for other kids; that they can still believe even as they get older." He smiled, and for the first time, you realized just how _wonderful_ his smile was. It complimented his eyes nicely. And looking into them, you were just starting to realize how easily you could get lost in those eyes, when he asked you, "What's your name?"

You stopped short at the question. This strange, intriguing boy wanted to know your name. Somehow, that made you feel special; wanted. This was a feeling you hadn't experienced in a long time. Jack seemed to be pulling a lot of those out of you. "[Name], [first and last name]. And you're Jack, right? Jack…"

"Frost," he responded with a smile.

Eleven months later, you and Jack had become extremely close. In that span of time, you had gotten to know his story. He had told you about all of the Guardians, and how he had joined them in an effort to defeat Pitch, the Nightmare King. Together, they restored Jack's lost memories from before he was immortal, and saved the children of the world. He told you of how he discovered his Center, and was declared the Guardian of Fun.

Now you were running away from said Guardian, dashing through the snow in attempts to avoid his frosty rain of snowballs. You were just about to round the curve of the sledding hill you were playing on, when a few feet in front of you, something strange occurred. The ground at the base of the hill began to sink, dipping into a wide hole. You skidded to a stop, wobbling at the hole's edge.

"[Name]? What's up?" Jack floated from behind you. You didn't say anything, just proceeded to stare down at the hole.

_Woosh!_ Suddenly, something sprung from the slot in the ground; big and grey and fast as lightning. It landed in the snow in front of you, and you stumbled backwards into Jack, who placed his hands on your shoulders. Your eyes widened at the sight standing before you. It was a rabbit… but not just any rabbit. This rabbit was over six feet tall, standing on two huge feet. The fur on his shoulders and forehead was darker in places, creating flower shaped patterns. Strapped to his chest and arms were leather guards and holsters, full with brightly colored eggs. Taking in this new sight, you came to the conclusion that this could only be one person…

"Bunny!" Jack exclaimed.

"'Ello mate," E. Aster Bunnymund saluted back to Jack in heavily accented English, nodding at you in greeting.

"Whoa…" You said in awe. "You're the Easter Bunny. Jack's told me about you, but…_ whoa_." Bunny chuckled.

"Same here. Nice to meet ya, Sheila." His whiskers twitched as he smiled at you before he turned back to face Jack. Then his smile faded. "Frost, we have a problem." Jack glanced down at you and slid his hands off your shoulders. He stepped past you and further acknowledged Bunny.

"What do you mean by 'problem'?" He asked concernedly. Bunnymund's expression turned grim.

"Pitch is back."

xxxx

A few minutes later after a bit of confused arguing and pressing confirmations, Jack was flying you back home on the winds, Bunny following below underground. He was in charge of finding Jack and bringing him to the North Pole to discuss the matter with the other Guardians. _Only_ Jack. You did not agree with this.

And that's why as you raced through the clouds, getting closer and closer to your house with each passing second, you fidgeted and whined in the winter spirit's arms. So far he had done a pretty good job of ignoring you while still keeping a firm grip on your winter coat. This only served to further annoy you.

"Jack, I want to come with you!" you complained, flailing your arms and legs. "I'm not gonna let you just fly off on your own to face Pitch!" For the first time since you left the hill, Jack looked at you; right at you, with an expression you couldn't read on his face.

"I won't be on my own, you know that. The other Guardians will be there to help me." He shifted his hold on you, loosening his hands from on your shoulders and dropping them to circle around your waist. His staff pressed against your back. "And I don't want you getting hurt. You're not coming."

"But I could help-"

"Stop acting like a child!" Jack yelled, effectively silencing you.

With his hands now around your waist, you had more freedom to move around, and twisted over to face him. At this point, Jack had gone back to staring straight ahead and trying not to acknowledge you. When you realized this, you stopped fidgeting and slumped into his hold, frowning sadly. You pressed your face into the thick blue fabric of his sweatshirt, ignoring the frost that crunched on it. You could feel Jack noticeably tense, and thought he would say something about the action, but he just sighed and continued flying.

You arrived above your house and Jack landed the two of you in the backyard behind the shed. Bunnymund jumped up from the ground next to you, the earth closing beneath his feet. "You ready mate?" Jack nodded tersely before turning to you.

"You should go inside. It's starting to get late anyways," he said, trying to look you in the eyes. But you wouldn't have it. You were avoiding his gaze, choosing instead to look at your snow covered boots. "[Name]…"

"Alright, I got it…" you said, still not meeting his eyes. From the corner of your field of vision, you saw Jack hand his staff to Bunny. You were starting to look up when he grabbed your shoulders and beat you to it. He slipped his fingers under your chin and lightly tugged upward, forcing you to meet his gaze. For a few moments, you were lost in the mesmerizing blue of his big, beautiful eyes. And then he leaned in and kissed you.

You thought you would be surprised. At least, that's what you expected. What you didn't expect was how natural it felt to kiss Jack, and how easily you melted into him. Your eyes fluttered shut and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Jack's lips were cool and soft, not unpleasantly cold like some would expect. His chilled skin was a nice contrast to your now heated neck and cheeks. This kiss was sweet and chaste and only lasted a few seconds before you both pulled away.

"Please don't be mad," Jack breathed, resting his forehead on your own. You sighed.

"Please don't get hurt," was your only response. You avoided responding to his request because even after the kiss, you still couldn't help but feel a little upset with him. Jack didn't seem to notice because he just nodded in return. He released his hold on you and took his staff from Bunny. The wind picked up and suddenly Jack was lifted from the ground.

"I'll be back," he called down to you before flying off. Bunny tapped his foot, and the ground melted away beneath his paws. He hopped into the newly made hole, and you watched, waiting for it to close.

But it didn't.

You glanced at your house, then back at the hole, staring at it in disbelief and contemplating what you would do next.

_I really _could_ help_, You thought, taking a step closer to the tunnel. _That's how they beat Pitch the last time isn't it? With the help of their believers? And _I'm_ a believer… I really don't want Jack to get hurt. _You were weighing the pros and cons of the situation when you noticed the edges of the hole start to slowly creep in on itself.

"What?" You kneeled to the ground, further taking in the sight. The hole was closing! In a panic, you swung your feet over the edge, readying to release your grip on the surface. You surveyed the size of the tunnel one last time. Bunny was a large creature, and even as the hole continued to shrink, there was still enough room for you to slide in. But barely. "It's now or never…" You said, and with that statement, you pushed yourself down the rabbit hole.

**So that was the first chapter! Please review, it is ****_much_**** appreciated :)**


End file.
